


When the past comes back to haunt you

by grant_gustin_forever90



Category: Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grant_gustin_forever90/pseuds/grant_gustin_forever90
Summary: Summary: everyone knew Barry Allen to be this adorable nerd who would never hurt a fly. But what happens when the ones he loves find out about his past how will they react. And will secrets come out, that will change everything forever. And what happens when everyone finds out Barry knew someone in his past, that everyone thought he met just years ago.( I will be making up some scenes and adding some seblaine scenes, but overall Barry’s gonna end up with a girl)





	When the past comes back to haunt you

Third person POV: Team, Super, Team Flash, Team Arrow, and Team legions, were all hanging out at star labs. Everyone was in the cortex, after defeating yet another crazy villain. When felicity, Cisco, and Winn were playing with the computers they got a mysterious email. Felicity than said “ guys look come here. Everyone looked up as they looked at the tv and an email read. “*i found a few videos you guys might be interested in, anonymous”* Everyone looked confused as Oliver said “ I guess click the first video, doesn’t hurt to try.” Felicity clicked the first video as a girl walked up to a group off boys wearing matching blazers. The boy standing in the middle was our very own Barry Allen. Everyone looked at Barry shocked as he rested his hands on his face, knowing what was gonna happen. The girl than said “ Yo Andrew Mcarthy, Blaine may loose an eye, the same Blaine that was best friends with most off you months ago. A guy than started talking as questioning if the guy Blaine was ok as “Barry” said “ I got this Trent, sucks for Blaine, he was pretty but that slushy was meant for Kurt.” Everyone looked at Barry shocked as they all looked back at the video. Barry and the girl went back and forth until Barry said “ she’s questioning my honor, I demand satisfaction in warbler tradition.” Everyone snickered, as the Girl in the video said “ you mean like a duel, ok Cello guys stay here.” Barry than said “ guys clear out I don’t want you to see me make a girl cry.” Everyone’s eyes were wide as they watched Barry and the girl sing. As the song finished, felicity paused the video as everyone turned to Barry. Thea than said “ dam was their sexual tension between the two off you.” Everyone snickered as Barry kept his face on his lap. Felicity played the video, as the girl said “ I was better.” Barry than responded with “ not even close,” the girl than said “ admit it you did something to the slushy.” Barry than said “The slushy had rock salt in it but it’s ok,” the girl than said “ why is it ok, Blaine had to have surgery.” Barry smirked as he said “ it’s ok because I put nothing in this one.” Barry than threw a red slushy at the girls face and walked out. The video ended as everyone sat their Shocked. Everyone was standing their awkwardly watching Barry as, he wouldn’t look up at anyone. Joe than said “ dam bare, you can sing.” Cisco than said “ I think I speak for everyone when I say that was awesome, you both were amazing. But my question is why the slushy, and why did this Blaine guy have to have surgery.” Barry didn’t say anything he just kept his hands on his lap, but you could tell he was blushing. Barry than said “ just play the next video.” Everyone looked at him, trying not to laugh as felicity clicked the next video. Barry and this guy were sitting at a table as Barry said “ so your a legend at dalton.” The guy went to Deny it as Barry said “ don’t be modest, I was like I don’t know who this Blaine guy is but apparently he’s sex on a stick and sings like a dream.” Blaine started blushing, as Barry said “ so it sucks that I missed him.” Felicity paused the video as everyone looked at Barry wide eyed. Cisco than said “ since when did you have game. Scratch that since when we’re you gay.” Barry than said “ there’s a difference between liking someone, and flirting with the competition.” Everyone just looked at Barry even more shocked as he said “ just start the next video” “Barry” walked up to a table off two people as the one guy said “ does he live here.” Barry than said “ look it’s a young Barbra Streisand and an old Betty white, where’s gay Cyclopes.” That video ended as another one started. While the video was loading everyone looked at Barry like he was a completely different person. The video started as it showed Barry standing at the bottom off a staircase, as Barry walked up. Blaine than said “ off course it was you Sebastian,” Barry than smirked as he said “ actually it wasn’t, remember I turned over a new leaf. No more bullying, black mail, or assault this year.” Blaine than said “ well that must be boring,” Barry laughed and said “ ya it is, Being nice sucks, but your not here for me. He’s waiting for you in the library,” Blaine than said, “ who is,” Barry than said, “ the guy your here to see the captain of the warblers.” That’s how the video ended, as joe said “ you assaulted someone!” He than smacked Barry’s head, as Barry said “ I wouldn’t consider throwing a slushy at someone on accident, an assault.” Joe than shock his head and said “ wait why did you have a slushy in the first place,” Barry began stuttering as he said “ whatever just play the next video.” Everyone laughed as felicity played the next video. Barry was sitting on a bed as their was a knock on the door. Barry was only wearing a pair off short red tight underwear. Felicity paused it and said “ I’m not even gonna ask,” everyone snickered as she continued the video.” He than got off the bed and walked to the door, when he opened the door a girl stood.” The girl standing at the door was are very own Kara Danvers, but with brown hair. Felicity paused the video as everyone said “ IS THAT KARA!” Kara looked at Barry as they both know what was coming.” Felicity started the video again as Barry said “ Marley what’s wrong are you ok?” Kara stood their crying as she said “ ya I’m fine, I shouldn’t have come I’m sorry.” As Kara was walking out Barry grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. Tears were flowing out off Kara’s eyes as Barry tightly hugged her. Barry walked them too the bed and sat down as he rested Kara’s head on the crock off his neck. He than said “ shhhh, it’s ok, your ok,” Kara than began sobbing in his shoulder.” Barry than said “ it wasn’t your fault, it was kitty’s, no one blames you.” Kara tightened the hug as she sniffed and said “ Bas what are you wearing.” Barry laughed as he said “ I’m wearing underwear because It’s 10:30 at night silly.” Kara laughed as she said “ thank you for everything, I’ll get out off your hair.” Kara got up to leave as Barry grabbed her hand and said “ nonsense, it’s late your staying here.” Kara went to object, as Barry said “ I’ll give you a lift to school tomorrow, come on let’s get some rest.” Barry got up as he went and locked the door, he than turned out the lights in the kitchen as he saw Kara laying on the floor. Barry jumped on the bed and got under the covers as he said “ what are you doing, get on the bed.” Kara was hesitant, but than she got up and laid down on the bed. Barry put the blanket on the both off them as they faced each other. Barry accidentally nudged Kara’s stomach making her flinch, Barry than said “ is Marley Rose ticklish.” Kara than said “ no I’m not,” as Barry than began tickling her stomach making her spasm. She started laughing like crazy saying “ Sebastian knock it off,” she than kicked Barry as he said “ jeez woman.” They we’re both laughing as their heads were touching. They were both breathing heavily as they locked eyes. Two seconds later they both smashed their faces together into a passionate kiss. The video stopped as everyone turned towards Barry and Kara as they were both red. Iris was the first to break the silence as she said “ I’ll be the first to say that was adorable.” Everyone laughed as the screen turned on and it said “ one year earlier” everyone except Barry knew what was coming. Barry walked into a bar and flashed his fake ID. He than walked over to the counter and got a few shots off tequila. It looked like he was pissed so he downed all off them quickly. It showed Barry toying with the jukebox machine, He started stumbling as it was obvious that he was drunk. A guy than walked up to him and said “ so how do you get a guy to like you” Barry than said “ you get a guy,” the guy than said “ why what’s wrong with me?” Barry than said “ first off your about 100 pounds over weight second, stop waxing your eyebrows you look like liberachie, third just stay in the closet.” Barry than walked off leaving the guy shocked.” The video than said present, as it showed Barry and Kara laying next to each other in bed. They were both naked as Kara laid underneath the blanket, covering her breast’s as the blanket covered Barry’s crouch. Everyone sat their shocked as joe said “ dam Barry you were a douche in high school. And was that a fake ID, and you going into a bar.” Barry than said “ ummm, let’s just skip that part.” Everyone snorted as Kara said “ no he was only a douche his first year. When I met him, he was different.” Barry smiled as the video continued. Barry and Kara laid in bed breathing heavily, as Kara said “ that was..” before she could continue Barry said “ amazing. Who knew Marley rose could be so dirty.” He than licked Kara’s neck and said “ and taste so good.” Kara laughed as she said “ bas this was fun and all but i don’t want fun and games I want a relationship.” Barry smiled as he said “ than that’s what I’m gonna give you, you were amazing marls. You are amazing and I’m not giving you up.” The video finished and everyone stood their wide eyed as all the girls and Cisco said “ Aweeee.” Oliver than laughed and said “ Barry how did you have game in high school but no game now.” Everyone laughed as Barry super-sped to Oliver smacked him and sped back to his seat. Alex than said the more important question is why did Barry call her Marley and why did she call him Bas.” Everyone looked towards Barry and Kara confused as Barry and Kara looked guilty.” Sara than said “ ya that didn’t make sense,” Kara gulped as Barry said “ in high school I went under the alias off Sebastian Smyth as Kara went under the alias Marley rose.” They all looked shocked as Oliver said “ but why Sebastian that’s such a weird name.” Barry than looked annoyed as he said “ because my full name is Bartholomew Sebastian Smyth Allen.” Everyone looked shocked especially Joe, Iris, and Wally. Joe than said “ will talk about this later, but why did you choose Sebastian Smyth.” Barry than said because “ Allen kinda had a bad history, but I changed my name back when I finished high school. Alex, Maggie, Winn, and John all turned to Kara as Kara was trying to sneak out. Alex and Maggie than grabbed Kara as John said “ so Kara or should I say Marley, that’s why we could never find any high school Info on you.” Alex than said “ I knew we sent you to a public school in Ohio but why did you change your name.” Kara than said frowning “ I wanted a fresh start so I changed my name.” Everyone nodded as the next video played. As the video played it showed Barry holding a duffel bag and a backpack as Kara was crying. Kara was standing about 20 feet away as Barry was standing by a car. Barry than saw Kara as he dropped his stuff and ran towards her. Kara did the same as they met in the middle. The collided in a hug as they passionately kissed. Kara was now full on crying as Barry let tears fall. They pulled apart as Barry went to speak but Kara said chocking on a sob “ I’m gonna miss you so much.” Barry than said “ hey hey, you are going to be a star Marley rose.” Kara began sobbing as Barry put his hands on her face and said “ were going to let the universe do its thing and if were meant to be together than were gonna be together. I will never give you up do you hear me I love you. I am never saying goodbye to you, I just have to go for now.” Barry than chocked on a sob as he said “ I am in love with you Marley rose and that’s why I’m letting you go. You are going to soar, and i am only dragging you down. So when we meet again, and we will meet again. Are journey will continue on and we will be together.” Barry than kissed Kara as Kara said “ I love you so much.” Barry than pulled Kara into a hug and said “ I have to go.” Barry than kissed Kara and pulled away. He turned and left leaving Kara standing their crying. Barry grabbed his things got in his car. Giving Kara one last smile, Barry put the car in ignition and drove away. All the girls and Cisco had tears in theirs eyes,most off the boys stood with sad expressions. They all turned to Barry and Kara who had sad expressions on their faces as tears fell from their eyes. Iris Alex and Maggie than broke the silence saying in unison “ what happened.” Barry than sniffed as he said “ we graduated and we broke up so she could soar and live her dreams. So I decided to go to college back home so I wouldn’t drag her down.” Kara now had tears falling down her face as she said “ please just play the next video.” Felicity turned on the next video, as it showed Barry in his car. He was driving on the highway with tears falling down his face. He was crying and sobbing as he almost hit someone so he pulled over the car. He than began hitting the steering wheel as he completely broke down. He than screamed “ WHYYY,” as he chocked down a sob and rested his head on the dashboard. Everyone stood their with tears in their eyes, as the video continued. It than showed Kara standing in the parking lot sobbing. Kara than fell to her knees as she rested her head on her lap. 6 girls than jumped out off the van and ran to her side. They got down on their knees as they pulled her into a hug. Marley began sobbing as the one girl said “ shhh it’s ok Marls your ok. Everything’s gonna be fine, shhh just breath.” The video ended as everyone turned and saw Barry crying. Barry than ran out off the room as he ran into the hallway. Everyone stood their for about 5 minutes as Barry walked back in. He than sniffed as tears fell from his now piercing green eyes. Everyone gave him a sympathetic look as Barry said “ I’m ok just start the next video.” Felicity started the video as it showed everyone in a huge house having a party. In a small section off the room it showed Barry upside down on a keg doing push-ups and drinking. Felicity paused the video and said “ how the hell could you do that?” Barry smiled as joe hit him on the back off the head and said “ you fool you know how dangerous that is.” Felicity continued the video as it showed Barry still on the keg. Barry than jumped down as he walked over to a shirtless Kara. Kara was only wearing a bra as she was laying flat on her stomach. Barry than did a body shot, off of Kara, as everyone was cheering. Barry than screamed “ WOOOO,” as everyone clapped and Kara laughed.” Kara than did the same thing as Barry, she did the keg and than did the body shot off of him.” That’s how the video ended with everyone staring at Kara and Barry in disbelief. Joe, Iris, Alex, and Maggie gave them the “ are you kidding me family stare.” Joe than said “ Barry you were in high school and you drank that much.” Barry than said “ hey she drank too,” iris than whacked his head and said “she can’t get drunk.” Kara than said “ ha ha,” sticking her tongue out at Barry.” Kara than turned to Alex and Maggie who had angry expressions on their faces. Alex than said “ you Mean to tell me that’s how you Acted in high school.” Kara than began nervously laughing as Kara said “ haha we should play the next video now.” The video Showed Kara, and Barry walking out off a huge house. Barry than smirked and said “ I’ll be right back I have one more surprise.” Barry ran into his garage as he came out two minutes later on a Harley. He pulled up in front off Kara and tossed her a helmet. He than patted the seat behind him as Kara slowly got on. Barry than laughed and said “ you might wanna get closer, if you don’t wanna fall off.” Kara blushed as she went down all the way that she could and wrapped her arms around his torso. Barry than revved the engine as he said “ Hold on tight babe it’s gonna be a fast ride.” They than pulled out off me driveway as they drove off. The video ended as everyone stared at Barry shocked. Iris than hit Barry and said “ Since when did you have a motorcycle license.” Alex than hit her younger sister on the head and said “ so you won’t ride with me on my motorcycle cause it’s apparently to dangerous, but you’ll ride with him.” Everyone laughed as the next video played. The video started as it showed Kara and Barry pulling up to a school on Barry’s motorcycle. All eyes were on them as Barry parked the motorcycle and simply lifted his leg up to get off. He than helped Kara off as she took the helmet off and dramatically flipped her hair. Kara was wearing a short black silky skirt, and a black belly shirt that showed off her abs. Her hair was died blonde like it is now instead off the brown it was before. Barry was wearing a black leather jacket, and a tight white T-shirt that showed off his abs, and black skinny jeans. Felicity than paused the video as Cisco said “ I speak for everyone as I said “ dam you guys looked good in high school.” He than went to Barry and said “ what happened,” as everyone laughed and Barry smacked Cisco. Felicity than continued the video as it showed Kara and Barry standing their. Kara than said “ I don’t know about this Bas,” Barry than pulled her into his arms. He than said “ Kara you look gorgeous, your beautiful, your sexy, and your new look is smokin. You are gonna walk into that school show off your rockin bod, and prove all off those bitches wrong.” He than planted a kiss on her lips, as she said “ you are the best you do realize that.” Barry laughed and said “ I am but I’m not better than you.” He than handed her a paid off Gucci sunglasses and said “ now go show those losers who my girlfriend truly is.” Kara laughed as she put on the glasses and kissed Barry one more time before walking inside. The video ended as everyone was even more shocked. Alex than said “ why were you showing the losers and bitches who you truly are.” Kara than frowned as she said “ this bitch named kitty used to make fun off me a lot and it got to the point were I didn’t eat because she called me fat. So during a competition I fainted, and then cost us the competition. Thankfully they found out what kitty did and she got In trouble for it. But Barry here took me shopping, got me a completely new wardrobe, and died my hair blonde.” Everyone looked shocked as they never heard Kara curse before. Felicity than said “ ok let’s continue,” she continued the video as it showed Kara walking in the school. All eyes are on her as she walked down the halls boys and a few girls whistling at her. She just smiled as she walked past a group off people, there mouths were wide. Kara said “ hey guys,” as she walked into a room, the group following her. When she entered all eyes were on her, Everyone looked shocked as a girls from the video off Kara crying ran up to her. The one than said “ Jesus Marley if you weren’t in a relationship and straight I would totally date you girl, your gorgeous. A blonde girl walked up to her and said “ your so adorable I could eat you up.” Kara blushed as she sat down in her seat everyone sitting around her and talking to her. Everyone laughed as Alex said “ so my sister was a chick, and guy magnet in high school good to know.” Everyone laughed again, as felicity clicked the next video. It than said “ 2 months before Marley and Sebastian met.” It than showed Kara standing in the bathroom, applying makeup. A blonde girl Walked in as she said “ Marley,” In an excited tone. Kara than laughed as she said “ Hey Brittany what’s up.” The girl Brittany than walked up to Kara and pushed her against the wall. She than passionately kissed Kara and they stood their for a good minute kissing. Kara’s eyes were wide, as Brittany pulled away from her. She than poked Karas nose and said “ thanks now I have official kissed everyone in glee club.” She than said “ See you later Marley,” As she left a confused Kara standing their alone. The video ending as everyone eyes went wide. Barry laughed and said “ Brittany did that to you too,” Kara than said “ ya that was a weird experience, hey at least she was a good kisser.” Everyone looked at Kara now even more shocked as felicity clicked the next video. It than showed Barry and whole bunch off boys in blazers standing on a stage. Barry than said “ thank you, just a reminder please make a donation to one off our charity baskets were set up all around the auditorium, just look for the dalton blazer, please give what you can.” He than turned back as he stood in the middle and people began harmonizing. The song began “ The sun goes down,The stars come out,And all that counts Is here and now,My universe will never be the same,I'm glad you came, You cast a spell on me, spell on me, You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me And I decided you look well on, me, well on me, So let's go somewhere no-one else can, see, you and me, Turn the lights out now,Now I'll take you by the hand, Hand you another drink Drink it if you can, Can you, spend a little time, Time is slipping away, Away from us so stay,Stay with me I can make, Make you glad you came, The sun goes down, The stars come out, And all that counts Is here and now, My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came,I'm glad you came You cast a spell on me, spell on me, You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me, And I decided you look well on me, well on me, So let's go somewhere no-one else can, see, you and me, Turn the lights out now, Now I'll take you by the hand, Hand you another drink Drink it if you can, Can you spend a little time,Time is slipping away,Away from us so stay, Stay with me I can make, Make you glad you came, The sun goes down, The stars come out, And all that counts, Is here and now, My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came, The sun goes down, The stars come out, And all that counts, Is here and now My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came,I'm glad you came.” As the song ended everyone was clapping and going crazy. The video ended as everyone turned to Barry wide eyed.” Iris than said “ bare that was amazing,” Barry smiled as he said “ thanks iris.” Everyone went around complementing Barry as the whole time he had his eyes locked on Kara. When they were done the next video played as it showed Kara and Barry on stage. Barry moved Kara off the stage and sat her down in a chair before jumping back on and clicked a radio on. He stood in the middle off the stage as the music started playing. Barry than sang, “It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you, Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice, Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you, Well I know this little chapel on the, boulevard, We can go, No one will know, Oh c'mon girl Who cares if we're trashed Got a pocket full of cash we can blow, Shots of Patron, And it's on girl, Don't say no no no no no, Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, And we'll go go go go go, If you're ready, like I'm ready, Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you, Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice, Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you, Oh, I'll go get a ring Let the choir bell sing like ooh So what you wanna do, Lets just run girl, If we wake up and you want to break up, That's cool No I won't blame you, It was fun girl, Don't say no no no no no Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, And we'll go go go go go If you're ready, like I'm ready 'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you, Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice, Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you, Just say I do,Tell me right now baby, Tell me right now baby, baby, Just say I do, Tell me right now baby, Tell me right now baby, baby, Oh, It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you, Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice, Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.” Barry jumped off the stage and knelt down in front off Kara, a ring in his hand. Kara’s eyes went wide, as she stared at the ring. Barry than said “ Kara Danvers you are the love off my life. I have never loved anyone more than I love you. And all I know is that I love you and that I don’t give a shit that were young. I plan on spending the rest of my life, in love with you and you only. So this is my question, will you do the honor off marrying me?” Kara had tears falling down her face as she said “ yes.” Barry let tears fall from his face as he choked on a sob. He slid he ring on her finger and picked her up in her arms spinning her in the air. The video ended as everyone turned wide eyed. Everyone said “ aweee,” at once as Barry and Kara laughed. Iris than said “ wait did you guys get married?” Barry than said “ no this was before I graduated, so we never did.” Kara than said “ we were going to but he wanted me to go and soar so we decided to wait.” felicity than clicked be next video. It showed Barry and Kara laying in bed as Barry sang “ I've been living for the weekend but no, not any more. Cause here comes that familiar feeling that Fridays famous for Yeah, I'm looking for some action and it's out there somewhere. You can feel the electricity all in the evening air Yeah, it may just be more of the same. But sometimes you wanna go where everyone knows your name. So I guess I have to wait and see But I'm just gonna let something brand new happen to me But its alright, its alright, its alright, its alright. Bright lights in the big city, Belongs to us tonight.” As he finished singing Kara said “ Bare it’s like every time you sing to me you get hotter and hotter.” Barry laughed as he said “ than maybe I should just sing to you 24/7.” Kara laughed as Barry rolled onto Kara and kissed her.” The video ended as everyone had smiles on their faces. Cisco than said “ I can’t believe we never knew you too were together. You guys were like the cutest couple ever.” Everyone laughed as Barry and Kara blushed.” The next video played as it said “ after the breakup,” it than showed Barry sitting on a piano. Barry had tears falling down his face and landing on the piano as he began playing. He than sang “ If I were a boy, Even just for a day, I'd roll out of bed in the morning, Throw on what I wanted and go, Drink beer with the guys, And chase after girls, I could get with who I wanted, And I'd never get confronted for it, Cause they stick up for me, If I were a boy, I think I could understand, How it feels to love a girl, I swear I'd be a better man, I'd listen to her, Cause I know how it hurts, When you lose the one you wanted, Cause he's taking you for granted, And everything you had got destroyed, It's a little too late for you to come back, it was such a mistake, Think I'd forgive you like that, If you thought I would wait for you, You thought wrong. But you're just a boy.” Barry finished singing as he began sobbing. He than stood up as he knocked off all the music sheets off the stand. He put his hands on his face as he sat down. Just than someone walked in as the ran right towards Barry and sat down. The guy put his arm Around Barry’s back. Barry looked up immediately wiped his face. He than said “ what are you doing here Thad.” Thad than said “ Bas it’s ok to break down, it’s not gonna make us loose respect in you, it’s ok to cry.” Barry put his hands back on his face and continue to cry, as Thad put Barry’s head on his lap. Barry than said “ she was the love off my life how could I just let her go, I should off followed her.” Thad than rubbed Barry’s back and said “ shh, it’s ok you did the right thing, she gonna accomplish amazing things and she has you to thank for that.” Barry continued to cry as Thad rubbed his back. The video ended as everyone turned to Barry frowning. Kara looked at Barry wide eyed as he tried to avoid her gaze. He never wanted her to see how broken he was after they ended things. And that’s exactly what just happened she saw how broken he truly was. Kara stepped towards him as Barry looked away. Kara grabbed Barry’s hand and pulled him to face her. Kara than said “ Barry look at me,” Barry awkwardly turned as he looked at her.” Kara than said “ why didn’t you ever say anything, I would have stayed in a heartbeat.” Barry than said “ and that’s why I didn’t, I wasn’t worth you not doing what you wanted to do. And I wasn’t going to allow you to throw away your dreams because I was heartbroken.” They were face to face as Kara didn’t respond she just grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Everyone stood their wide eyed as the two superheroes kissed. Barry lifted Kara up and wrapped her legs around his waste, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Barry than stepped back as he walked them out off the cortex and into the hallway. He slammed Kara’s back against the wall creating a huge crack. Everyone slowly peaked their heads out to find them making out against the wall. Kara’s hand lands on Barry’s shirt as she quickly unbuttons the first button. She than ripped it off leaving Barry shirtless as he, worked his way with her blouse. He literally ripped her blouse off of her body, as he kissed her neck. Kara was wearing a black Lacey bra as Barry ran his hands up to her breasts and cupped both off them with his hands. Kara than bit Barry’s ear, as Barry let out a loud groan. Kara than put her hands down his body all the way to the hem off his jeans. She than slowly unbuttoned the button as she slowly unzipped them. Barry growled in anticipation as he shucked down his pants revealing a pair off black under armor underwear. Barry than put his hands on her skirt as he ripped it from her body. Kara pulled away and said “ that was my favorite skirt,” Barry laughed and he said “ I’ll buy you a new one.” Kara was wearing a simple red thong but it seemed to turn Barry on in more than one way. Barry than lifted Kara from the wall as he walked past the group off shocked people leaving their clothes on the floor. Barry than took Kara to the spare bedroom as he laid her on the bed. Barry put his hands immediately on Kara’s back as he undid her bra. Once her bra was up his mouth was immediately on her breasts. He began sucking on her nipples as Kara loudly moaned. Kara than placed her hands on his underwear as she pulled them down. She than got down between his legs and placed her mouth on his cock. She began sucking and going up and down as Barry loudly moaned. After about five minutes Kara removed her mouth as she placed her hand and pumped. Barry loudly screamed as he said “ OH FUCK, KARA!” Barry reached his limit as warm come spewed out off him. Barry breathed heavily as Kara smiled and said “ wow you usually last longer Mr. Allen.” Kara laughed as Barry said “ Ha ha, now get over here before I explode.” Barry than realized something and said “ oh shit I’ll be right back.” He came back two minutes later with a box off condoms. Kara laughed as Barry opened the box and opened a condom, rolling it up his cock. Everyone stood in the cortex shocked as Barry and Kara just walked into a room half naked and making out. They all stood silent awkwardly looking at each other for a good five minutes. Cisco than broke the silence as he said “ do you think their having sex.” Just than everyone heard a series off loud moans, as everyone’s eyes widened. Everyone stood their wide eyed as they than heard Barry say “ OH FUCK KARA!” Everyone mouths were wide as Alex said “ nope get it out off my head.” Everyone awkwardly laughed as Cisco said “ whelp I guess that answers the million dollar question.” Alex than said “ please play the next video, and play it loud.” Everyone laughed as felicity clicked the next video. The video started as it showed Kara sitting in the choir room surrounded by people. Barry was sitting in the middle on a stool as everyone stared at him. The music began playing as Barry sang “ Much as you blame yourself, You can't be blamed for the way that you feel, Had no example of a love that was even remotely real, How can you understand something that you never had? If you let me, I can help you out with all of that, Let me love you, And I will love you, Until you learn to love yourself, Let me love you, I know your trouble, Don't be afraid, oh, I can help, Let me love you, And I will love you, Until you learn to love yourself, Let me love you, A heart of numbness gets brought to life, I'll take you there, I can see the pain behind your eyes It's been there for quite a while I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile, I would like to show you what, true love can really do, Let me love you, And I will love you, Until you learn to love yourself Let me love you, I know your trouble, Don't be afraid, oh, I can help, Let me love you, And I will love you, Until you learn to love yourself, Let me love you, A heart of numbness gets brought to life, I'll take you there, Let me love you, And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself Let me love you, I know your trouble, Don't be afraid, oh, I can help.” Barry finished singing as Brittany said “ who was that song for?” Barry than said “ that was for Marley,” someone than said “ do you have anything else you want to say to her.” Kara looked up as Barry said “ I think the song pretty much covered it.” Everyone said “ awe,” as Barry smiled at Kara.” The video needed as everyone said “ Awe,” in unison. Iris than said “ Oh my god that was adorable,” Cisco than said “ my boy Barry had got some vocal chords.” Oliver than said “ I can now tell why they are screwing each other in the other room.” Everyone laughed as the next video played. It showed Kara walking on stage wearing leather pants and a sexy shirt. She held a cigarette in her hand as Barry walked in wearing an old leather man jacket and both off them had curly hair. Barry than began singing “ I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control 'Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'.” Barry fell to the floor on his knees, as Kara than dropped the cigarette, stepped on it.” She than walked over to him, kicked him up and sang “ You better shape up, cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you, You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true, Nothing left, nothing left for me to do.” ( while they sang they both danced with each other as Barry put his hand around her waste.) Barry and Kara both than sang “ You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey, The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey, The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey, The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed), If you're filled with affection, 'n you're too shy to convey, Meditate my direction, feel your way, I better shape up, cause you need a man, I need a man, who can keep me satisfied, I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove, You better prove, that my fate is justified, Are you sure? Yes I'm sure down deep inside You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey, The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey, The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey, The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed).” They stoped singing as the crowd went wild. The video ended as everyone’s eyes were wide and mouths were hung open. Cisco than said “ Hold up we just found the greatest thing in the entire multiverse.” Everyone laughed as Sara said “ dam Kara looked smoking in that outfit.” Everyone laughed as Iris said “ Not to mention Barry in those skinny jeans.” Oliver than said “ are we all forgetting how they were just dancing and Barry’s hips.” Everyone laughed as Thea said “ ok we all need to make a deal forcing Them into putting their hair like that.” Everyone nodded their heads and laughed as they heard squeaking coming from the other room. Once the condom was on Barry, he positioned himself onto Kara. He than went inside Kara making her gasp. Barry began thrusting in and out off Kara for the next 20 minutes as the bed squeaked back and forth. Kara felt her walls coming down, as she felt like all the energy was being drained from here. * .”Dam did she miss Barry,”* Barry pulled out off her as he rolled off of her. He took off the used condom as they both were breathing heavily. They were both sweaty as Kara said “ wow that was amazing, I think you blew out my powers.” Barry smiled as he said “ than I guess this is the perfect time to use my advantage. The girl off steel is on her knees as I take advantage off her.” Barry laughed as Kara hit him. Barry than set Kara up as he positioned him self in between her legs. Barry than began licking and sucking on Kara’s clit as Kara moaned. Barry continued this until Kara reached her climax. Barry didn’t even give Kara time to rest as he stuck a finger inside off her. Kara’s she’s went wide as she screamed out in pleasure, as Barry stuck another finger Inside off her as she groaned. Barry continued this for another 5 minutes making Kara groan and moan. Once Barry finished Kara was breathing heavily and said “ Jesus Christ.” Barry laughed as Karas chest and neck were covered in hickeys. Kara than devilishly smiled as she said “ I don’t care how weak I am I’m getting revenge Everyone’s eyes widened as Caitlyn said “ is that,” Sara than said “ That would be the bed squeaking.” They all stood their awkwardly looking at each other as they heard Kara screaming from the other room. Everyone mouths flew open as Cisco said “ Dam what is Barry doing to her.” Alex than said “ I think I’m gonna go check on my sisters safety, like dam.” Everyone laughed as “ Alex, Caitlyn, Maggie, Iris, Felicity, Thea, and Sara walked into the hallway. Once they reached the door, Alex quietly pushed it open. In clear view they saw Barry and Kara laying in bed sweating. Kara was panting as she smiled devilishly, and said “ I don’t care how weak I am I’m getting revenge.” Kara rolled over on top off Barry and began kissing his neck. She than bit his ear as he let out a tiny gasp. Kara chuckled as she moved her lips down Barry’s chest. She than placed her mouth above his erect cock. She began teasing Barry with her tongue as Barry’s mouth was hung open. His eyes were forcefully shut, as he began loudly groaning. Kara than placed her mouth on Barry’s cock and began blowing. Barry immediately screamed “ OHHH FUCK, KARA.” Kara laughed as she continue doing this. After a good 10 minutes of torturing Barry kara removed her mouth and grabbed him in her hands. Barry gasped as Kara began rubbing up and down his cock. Barry suddenly screamed as warm liquid spewed out off him. The girls stood at the door wide eyed as they slowly backed away. Alex than said “ ok It’s official I’m scarred for life.” Everyone awkwardly laughed as Maggie said “ who knew little Danvers could be so dirty, maybe her acting like a 5 year old is a disguise.” Everyone laughed as Sara than said “ I vote we go back and watch another video to clear are minds.” Everyone laughed as they made their way back to the cortex. When they got their all the guys looked up and said “ did you find anything.” Alex than said “ ya we did, but I don’t think any off use can discuss the trauma we just went through.” Everyone laughed as felicity turned on the next video. The video began as it showed Barry standing on a stage. He than said “ this is a song I wrote for someone special.” The music began playing as Barry sang “ Can you call my lifeline cause I give up, And I raise my white flag and just give in, Cause I'm barely breathing, got no reason for grieving, That's just how I feel, I'm just trying to be real, Wish I can turn the switch on, Leave it on all damn day long, Get it tattooed on my arm just because they told me not to, Wish I could turn you all off, Say it without going soft, But we all know I'm not one to tell you you have got to, Shiver, feel it, take it, break it, Make it what you wanna, Loose it, choose it, find it, mind it, bruise it, Use it how you gonna, Shiver, feel it, take it, break it, Make it what you wanna Loose it, choose it, find it, mind it, bruise it, Use it how you gonna, Can you call my lifeline cause I give up, And I raise my white flag can just give in, Cause I'm barely breathing, got no reason for grieving, That's just how I feel, I’m just tryna be real, wish I believed the things I pray, nine out of ten it’s a Cliche, what I wouldn’t give for a replay, 2 am, and still no sleepin, numbers, and figures don’t add up, but Im not even sure if it matters, cause lady, life’s full off disasters, 5 am and still now sleepin, Shiver, feel it, take it, break it, Make it what you wanna Loose it, choose it, find it, mind it, bruise it, Use it how you gonna, Can you call my lifeline cause I give up, And I raise my white flag can just give in, Cause I'm barely breathing, got no reason for grieving, That's just how I feel, And I feel the pressure to be perfect forever That's just how I feel, I'm just trying to be real, Oh Oh Oh Oh, I'm just trying to be real, Oh Oh Oh Oh, Yeah e Yeah eh eh, I'm just trying to be real.” Barry finished singing as someone began clapping. Barry looked up as he saw Kara standing at the door. His eyes widened as tears immediately fell from them. Barry jumped off stage as he ran right to Kara, picking her up in his arms. Their lips immediately met, as Barry leaned her against the wall. The video ended as everyone stood their shocked. Cisco than said “ dam Barry sure can write a song, that was amazing. And Kara coming at the end, and then kissing was adorable.” Iris than said “ like seriously if Barry can sing and write songs like that why is he a CSI.” Everyone laughed as they heard Barry screaming from the other room. Everyone’s eyes widened as Sara snorted and Thea said “ I guess Kara is getting her revenge.” Barry was breathing heavily as Kara was smirking. Kara than grabbed a condom as she rolled it up Barry’s cock. She than crawled on top off Barry and began ridding him. She grabbed onto his shoulders as Barry gasped. Kara rode him in and out for the next ten minute as Barry groaned and moaned. They heard the bed shaking as they crashed to the floor, on top off the mattress. When Kara finished she pulled out off him and pulled the condom Off. Both Kara and Barry laid in the bed exhausted. Kara got her and Barry under the covers as they were both breathing fast. Barry laid on his chest as Kara did as well, their hands intertwined. They both closed their eyes as they drifted off to sleep, laying naked in the bed. Everyone stood their wide eyed as they listened to Barry groaning for ten minutes. Suddenly it came to a stop as everyone just heard silence. Oliver than snorted and said “ Wow they finally have come to a stop.” Sara than said “ what was that two hours straight.” Thea than said “ well they are superhero’s, you would expect them to have better stamina.” Alex than said “ ok, we should go check on them and make sure their not dead.” Everyone laughed as they walked out off the cortex and headed to the bedroom.” When they got their Alex pushed open the door and everyone walked in. Their eyes went wide as they found Barry and Kara laying on the broken mattress on the ground. Both off them were naked as they were covered by the blanket. Barry laid on his chest his back exposed, as Kara laid next to him. Barry’s hand was in Kara’s as she laid on her back as well. Next to the broken bed was a box off condoms, and both off their underwear. Barry had scratch marks all across his shoulders and back. Barry and Kara both lightly snored as they laid asleep. Everyone’s eyes widened as Oliver said “ god dam.” Alex stepped closer to the bed noticing marks on her sisters body. Alex’s eyes widened as she realized the marks on her sisters neck were hickeys. Alex than said “ oh my god, she blew out her powers.” Thea than said “ wait your telling us that Barry fucked the super out off supergirl.” Alex nodded as everyone snickered. Sara than said “ oh that makes sense now, that’s why Kara wanted revenge. Cisco than said “ the true question is how did we go from watching videos, too the two attacking each other naked.” Everyone laughed as Iris said “ you guys know were totally using this against them.” Everyone’s nodded as they all laughed, Cisco than went up to Barry’s back and traced the nail marks. Barry winced and let out a moan and said “ not now Kara to tired.” Everyone’s eyes widened as they all Burst our laughing. Oliver trying not to cough while laughing said “ that’s priceless.” Sara than said “ come on let’s let them sleep their probably exhausted.” Everyone laughed as they made it back to the cortex. Felicity than clicked the next video as it showed Kara sitting on a stool in the choir room. Kara looked really upset, as the music started playing. Kara than sang “ Notice me Take my hand, Why are we Strangers when, Our love is strong, Why carry on without me? Every time I try to fly, I fall Without my wings, I feel so small I guess I need you, baby Every time I see you in my dreams, I see your face, it's haunting me, I guess I need you, baby, I make believe? That you are here, It's the only way, I see clear, What have I done? You seem to move on easy, And every time I try to fly, I fall Without my wings, I feel so small I guess I need you, baby, And every time I see you in my dreams I see your face, you're haunting me, I guess I need you, baby, I may have made it rain Please forgive me, My weakness caused you pain, And this, song's my sorry, Ohh... At night I pray, That soon your face will fade away, Every time I try to fly, I fall, Without my wings, I feel so small, I guess I need you, baby And every time I see you in my dreams, I see your face, you're haunting me, I guess I need you, baby.” The video ended as everyone looked at each other sad, wondering why Kara was crying and singing. Alex than said “ ok who the hell made my sister cry like that.” Everyone looked at each other with sad looks wondering what happened. The next video played as it showed Barry on stage. Music began playing as he sang “ Life's too short to even care at all oh, I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control, These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh, oh, A wet world aches for a beat of a drum, Oh, oh, If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away, To some fortune that I should have found by now, I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down, Life's too short to even care at all oh, I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue oh, These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart, Oh , oh A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh, oh, If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away, To some fortune that I should have found by now, And so I run now to the things they said could restore me, Restore life the way it should be, I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, Life's too short to even care at all oh, I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control oh, If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away To some fortune that I should have found by now, So I run now to the things they said could restore me, Restore life the way it should be, I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh, One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh.” The video ended as everyone stood in awe. That wasn’t an easy song to sing, and Barry blew it out off the water. Maggie than said “ wow that was amazing,” Iris than said “ I still can’t believe we didn’t know they could sing.” Everyone nodded looked amused as the next video played. It showed Barry and Kara standing on stage Both frowning. Barry than sang “ Now and then I think of when we were together, Like when you said you felt so happy you could die, Told myself that you were right for me, But felt so lonely in your company, But that was love and it's an ache I still remember, You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness, Like resignation to the end, always the end So, when we found that we could not make sense Well, you said that we would still be friends, But I'll admit that I was glad it was over But you didn't have to cut me off Make out like it never happened and now we were nothing, And I don't even need your love, But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough, No, you didn't have to stoop so low, Have your friends collect your records and then change your number, I guess that I don't need that though, Now you're just somebody that I used to know Now you're just somebody that I used to know, Now you're just somebody that I used to know.” Kara than sang “ Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over, But had me believing it was always something that I'd done, But I don't wanna live that way, Reading into every word you say You said that you could let it go And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know.” They both than sang “ But you didn't have to cut me off, Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing,(Oh) And I don't even need your love, (Oh) But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough, (Oh) No, you didn't have to stoop so low, (Oh) Have your friends collect your records and then change your number, (Oh) I guess that I don't need that though, Now you're just somebody that I used to know, Somebody, (I used to know), Somebody, Now you're just somebody that I used to know, Somebody, (I used to know), Somebody, Now you're just somebody that I used to know, I-used to know, That I used to know, I used to know Somebody.” They finished signing as they looked at each other, tears falling form their faces. They both than turned and walked off as the auditorium fell silent. Everyone’s eyes went wide, as they all said “ God Dam,” in unison. Iris than said “ one that was amazing, two what do you think happened.” Everyone shrugged as, Barry walked in the room only in his underwear. Barry woke up looking down with a smile on his face. He quietly got up as he leaned down kissing Kara on the check. He than placed the blanket over her, as he grabbed his underwear and pulled it up. Suspecting no one was here Barry just walked out off the room and went out to get food. Barry got to the cortex as everyone was standing their staring at him wide eyed. Barry’s face blushed as he realized he was only in underwear. Barry went past them as he ran out off the room. Everyone watched shocked as Barry came back two minutes later with Chinese food. Barry sheepishly smiled as he quickly walked out. Everyone smiled as Thea said “ one he did not buy Chinese food in those short ass boxers, and two he bought Chinese food for Kara.” Everyone laughed as they heard Kara squeal from the other room. Everyone laughed even more as Winn clicked the next video. It showed Kara standing with the New Directions and Barry was standing In front of them. Barry than stood up from his chair as he began singing. “ Gimme a beat!, Sittin' in the movie show, thinkin' nasty thoughts, huh.” ( Barry was dancing as a girl was around his waste lap dancing him) Kara than sang “ A-better be a gentlemen or you turn me off, huh, That's right, a-let me tell it.” (Kara than turned and walked out off her room as, Barry and the cheerleaders followed.) Barry than sang “ Nasty, nasty boys, don't mean a thing, huh Oh you nasty boys, Nasty, nasty boys, don't ever change, huh, Oh you nasty boys, I don't like no nasty girl, I don't like a nasty fool, huh (Ooooh yeah), The only nasty thing I like is the nasty groove, huh.” Kara than sang “ Will this one do? Uh huh, I know, sing,” Barry than sang “ Nasty, nasty boys, don't mean a thing, huh, Oh you nasty boys, Nasty, nasty boys, don't ever change, huh, Oh you nasty boys.” Kara than sang “ I could learn to like this, Listen up. (Kara than walked up to Barry and put a finger on his chest.) She than sang “I'm not a prude (No!) I just want some respect (That's right!) So close the door if you want me to respond, (with The Cheerios:] Ooooh yeah) Kara than walked out off the hall as a girl walked up to Barry and put a finger on his chest. She than sang “ 'Cause privacy is my middle name, (My last name is Control) No my first name ain't baby, It's Janet, (Miss Jackson if you're nasty.” The girl than slapped Barry as he sang, “ People of the world today Are we looking for a better way of life, (Sing!) We are a part of the rhythm nation (Rhythm!). People of the world unite (Hey) Strength in numbers we can get it right One time, (Sing it out!) We are a part of the rhythm nation (Everybody!) We are a (Yeah!) part of the (Yeah... yeah!) rhythm nation, woo! ([The] Rhythm nation) We are a (Yeah!) part of the rhythm (Yeah...) nation (Sing it!) Rhythm nation) (And don't you hear the rhythm?) We are a part of the (Oh you nasty boys!) rhythm nation.” They finished singing as Barry and Kara were facing each other. Kara grabbed Barry’s tie, as she held it tightly in her hand. She than said “ honey I won’t take your nasty ways get your act together than call me.” Kara than walked off as Barry stared at her. He smirked as he bit his front lip between his feet and followed her. The video ended as everyone was wide eyed, and their jaws were dropped. Iris than said “ oh my god we did not just watch Kara show Barry up in front off the whole school.” Cisco than said “ um girl we just did and I cannot see Barry as a man whore.” Everyone nodded their heads as Oliver said “ I mean today we found out a lot about Barry and Kara’s past that we didn’t know so him used to being a man whore doesn’t surprise me.” Everyone laughed as Winn clicked the next video. It showed Kara sitting in a chair as Barry said “ this is my apology to you baby girl.” Barry than grabbed the mic and the music began playing. He than sang “ Yeah, yeah yeah Yeah, yeah yeah Yeah, yeah yeah yeah, Oh is something about, Just something about the way she move, I can't figure it out, Is something about her, Say, oh is something about, Kinda woman that want you but don't need you Hey, I can't figure it out, Is something about her, Cause she walk like a boss, Talk like a boss Manicure nails just sent the pedicure off, She's fly effortlessly, And she move like a boss, Do what a boss Do, she got me thinking about getting involved, That's the kinda girl I need, She got her own thing That's why I love her, Miss independent, Won't you come and spend a little time, She got her own thing, That's why I love her, Miss independent Oh, the way she shine, Miss independent Yeah, yeah yeah Yeah, yeah yeah Yeah, yeah yeah yeah, Ooh there's something about, Kinda woman that can do for herself, I look at her and it makes me proud, There's something about her Something ooh so sexy about Kinda woman that don't even need my help, She said she got it, she got it (she said she got it, she got it) No doubt, there's something about her (there's somethin' about her) Cause she work like a boss, Play like a boss Car and the crib she 'bout to pay 'em both off, And bills are payed on time, yeah, She made for a boss, Only a boss, Anything less she telling them to get lost, That's the girl that's on my mind, She got her own thing, That's why I love her Miss independent, Won't you come and spend a little time, She got her own thing, That's why I love her, Miss independent Oh, the way she shine, Miss independent Her favorite thing to say, don't worry I got it, And everything she got best believe she bought it, She goin' steal my heart ain't no doubt about it, girl, You're everything I need, Said you're everything I need Yeah, yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah. She got her own thing, That's why I love her Miss independent, Won't you come and spend a little time She got her own thing, That's why I love her, Miss independent Oh, the way she shine, Miss independent, Miss independent, That's why I love her.” Barry finished singing as Kara sat their in awe. Barry than jumped off stage landing in front off her. Kara than said “ that wasn’t to bad,” Barry than laughed as he grabbed her hand and said “ Miss Independent that’s why I love you. I love you and I don’t care about anyone else I want you and only you.” He than pulled Kara in and kissed her as she deepened the kiss. They pulled apart as Kara said “ I guess I can make an exception for you.” Barry laughed as he smiled and said “ SHE SAID YES,” he than lifted her in the air spinning her around. The video ended as everyone was wide eyed, all saying “ Awe,” in unison. Alex than said “ ok good he made it up to her I don’t need to kick his ass.” Everyone laughed as the next video played. It showed Barry standing on a stage with a picture of someone In his hands. Tears were falling down his face as a group off people were sitting in the chairs watching him. Barry than said “ this song goes to Trent, I’ll forever miss you buddy.” The music played as Kara came on stage and held Barry’s hand. Barry than sang “ Say something, I'm giving up on you, I'll be the one, if you want me to, Anywhere, I would've followed you, Say something, I'm giving up on you, And I will stumble and fall, I'm still learning to love, Im starting to crawl, oohhh, Say something, I'm giving up on you, Anywhere, I would've followed you ohhhh, Say something, I'm giving up on you, I’m giving up on you, on you, oohhh,” Barry finished singing as Kara pulled him into a hug letting him cry on her shoulder. The video ended as everyone looked at each other with tears in their eyes. Cisco than said “ one who’s Trent, and two how did he die, and why was Barry so upset.” Everyone looked around sadly, as felicity looked up Trent’s name. Everyone looked shocked as it showed an article off a guy who OD on steroids. Their was pictures of the funeral and it showed Barry and Kara and the Warblers. Everyone looked sadly at the computer as Winn said “ felicity click the next video before we all start crying.” She nodded as she clicked the next video. It showed Barry wearing 70s clothes and disco sunglasses. Music began playing As Barry sang “ We're talking away I don't know what, I'm to say I'll say it anyway, Today's another day to find you, Shying away I'll be coming for your love, okay? Take on me (take on me) Take me on (take on me) I'll be gone, In a day or two, So needless to say, I'm odds and ends, But I'll be stumbling away Slowly learning that life is okay Say after me, It's no better to be safe than sorry, Take on me (take on me), Take me on (take on me) I'll be gone, In a day or two, Oh, things that you say, Is it a life or just to play my worries away You're all the things I've got to remember, You're shying away I'll be coming for you anyway Take on me (take on me) Take me on (take on me) I'll be gone In a day or two, Take on me (take on me)Take me on (take on me) I'll be gone, In a day.” ( while he sang he danced around he room like they did back than, dirty dancing, and hip hop dancing, his hips popping back and forth like crazy.) As the video finished everyone was wide eyed as they burst out laughing. Iris than said “ oh my god that’s the greatest thing we have seen all night #blackmail.” Everyone laughed as Oliver said “ and again with his hips dear god what were they feeding him.” Everyone laughed as they played the next video played. It showed Barry wearing tight black skinny jeans that were tipped in the knees. He had no shirt on but was wearing a tie and suspenders. His hair was bouncy and pouffy, like it was during grease. He walked into the cafeteria as all eyed landed on him. He than walked over to band and gave them the song. He than walked over to Kara and stood in front off her, all eyes were on them the cafeteria silent. The music began playing as Barry sang “ One, two, one, two, three, Oh yeah yeah,Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!, Oh yeah yeah, Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!, Never had much faith in love, or miracles uh!, Never wanna put my, heart on the line, uh!, But swimming in your water is, something spiritual uh!, I'm born again every time, you spend the night~ uh!, Cause your sex takes me to paradise, Yeah your sex takes me to paradise, And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah, Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven, For too long, for too long, Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!, Oh yeah yeah, Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!, You bring me to my knees, You make me testify, uh!, You can make a sinner, change his ways, uh!, Open up your gates 'cause I, can't wait to see the light, uh!, And right there is, where I wanna stay, uh!, Cause your sex takes me to paradise, Yeah your sex takes me to paradise, And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah, Cause you make me feel like,,I've been locked out of heaven, For too long, for too long, Yeah you make me feel like,I've been locked out of heaven,For too long, for too long, Yeahh~ you make me feel like,I've been locked out of heaven For too long, for too long, you make me feel like,I've been locked out of heaven, For too long, for too long, Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!” ( while he sang he danced with Kara as the The lunch room cheered.) As the video ended Everyone’s jaws were dropped and their eyes were wide for the millionth time today. Sara was the first to speak saying “ Barry got some balls singing that song in front off everyone.” Everyone laughed As Iris said “ and by the way again he looks smoking hot, I’m loving the Danny Zucko look.” Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as as they laughed. The next video played as it showed Barry standing on a stage the auditorium packed. Barry began playing the piano as he than began singing. “ Can anybody find me somebody to love, Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little Can barely stand on my feet (Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry),Lord what you're doing to me (yeah yeah) I have spent all my years in believing you, But I just can't get no relief, Lord! Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody), Can anybody find me somebody to love? I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life, I work till I ache in my bones, At the end (at the end of the day), I take home my hard earned pay all on my own, I get down (down) on my knees (knees) And I start to pray, Till the tears run down from my eyes, Lord somebody (somebody), ooh somebody, (Please) can anybody find me somebody to love? Everyday (everyday) I try and I try and I try, But everybody wants to put me down, They say I'm going crazy, They say I got a lot of water in my brain, Ah, got no common sense, I got nobody left to believe in, Yeah yeah yeah yeah, Can anybody find me somebody to love? somebody to love.” Barry finished singing as the crowd went wild. He smiled as he bowed and walked off stage. The video ended as everyone stared at the screen jaws dropped. Oliver than said “ holy shit, lets just take a moment for those high notes.” Everyone laughed as Alex said “ like seriously god dam those high notes were higher than my grades.” Everyone laughed as Maggie said “ I wonder if little Danvers could do that.” Everyone looked intrigued as the next video played. Kara was standing on a stage as Barry along with The New Directions and The Warblers sat in the seats watching. Kara than said “ I wrote this song for someone special hope you enjoy.” The music began playing as Kara sang “ You were insecure but I was so sure, But I wanted you, Yes I'm powerful, and a little girl, But I wanted you, So I told you so, wanted you to know, We've just one life to live, And I told you all my dreams and fears, And you looked at me and your eyes filled with tears, And you said those three words I'd been waiting for, You became a part of me, yeah, You're mine, for life, And I'll be by your side, We are entwined, You're mine, for life, Hold me until we die, I'm yours and you are mine, I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours), You're mine (You're mine, you're mine), I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours), You're mine (You're mine, you're mine), Now I'm so happy you found a place for me, Boy you wanted me, Some security and two heartbeats, Boy you wanted me, Then you told me so, wanted me to know, You let the past go, And I told you all my dreams and fears, And you looked at me and your eyes filled with tears, And you said those three words I'd been waiting for, You became a part of me, yeah, You're mine, for life, And I'll be by your side, We are entwined, You're mine, for life, Hold me until we die, I'm yours and you are mine, I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours) You're mine (You're mine, you're mine) I'm yours, you're mine, I'm yours, you're mine.” Kara finished singing as the crowd went wild, Barry on the other hand had tears in his eyes that were falling down his face. Everyone turned to Barry as a kid said “ Sebastian are you crying.” Barry wiped his eyes and said “ no I just have bad allergy’s.” Everyone laughed as Kara walked off stage and over to Barry standing in front off his seat. Barry jumped up picked Kara up wrapping her legs around his waste and her arms around his neck. Their lips smashed together as the video ended. Everyone’s eyes were wide as Maggie said “ dam little Danvers has so mean vocals.” Felicity than said “ and Barry’s excuse about the allergies was hilarious.” Everyone laughed as Oliver said “ but seriously that was an adorable song I can’t believe Kara wrote it for Barry.” Everyone laughed and nodded their heads as felicity clicked the next video. It showed Kara and the directions standing on stage as the video screen said “ song all or nothing written by Marley Rose. The musics stated as Kara and Blaine sang lead vocals the new directions back up. “ I can't stay here, I am not the girl, Who runs and hides, Afraid of what could be, And I will go there I need time, but know, That things are always closer, Than they seem, Now I'll do more than dream yeah! I'm gonna fly Gonna crash right through the sky, Gonna touch the sun (Touch the sun), Show everyone (Show everyone), That it's, All or nothing, All or nothing, This is my life, I'm not gonna live it twice, There's no in-between (No in-between), Take it too extreme, (Too extreme), Cause it's, All or nothing, All or nothing Or nothing at all, I can't give up Can't just let it burn, And Watch the fire, I started turn to dust (Yeah, yeah), And now, please don't judge me, Take my hand and say, You'll always wish me well, And send me luck, ‘Cause that would be enough yeah! I'm gonna fly, Gonna crash right through the sky, Gonna touch the sun, (Touch the sun), Show everyone, (Show everyone), That it's, All or nothing, All or nothing Cause this is my life, I'm not gonna live it twice, There's no in-between, (No in-between) Take it too extreme, (Too extreme) Cause it's, All or nothing, All or nothing At all, Nothing can stop us now (Ooh), And there was never a shadow of doubt, That I'm Gonna fly, Gonna crash right through the sky, Gonna touch the sun, (Touch the sun), Show everyone, (Show everyone), That it's, All or nothing, All or nothing 'Cause this is my life, I'm not gonna live it twice, There's no in-between, (No in-between) Take it too extreme, (Too extreme), Cause it's, All or nothing, All or nothing At all, Yeah, (Ooh), Cause it's all or nothing at all, Nothing at all! (Yeah), All or nothing, All or nothing, At all, All or nothing.” The video ended as everyone’s eyes were beyond wide. Sara than said “ god dam one Kara can sure as hell write amazing songs just like Barry. And two they were amazing the harmonizing everything was perfect.” Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as Kara and Barry walked in the room. Everyone looked at the two trying not to laugh as Alex said “ so Barry did you have fun banging my sister.” Everyone burst out laughing as Barry and Kara’s faces turned bright red. Barry than said “ play the next video” as everyone stopped laughing felicity playing the next video. It showed Kara standing on a stage as Barry sat in the chairs. Kara than said “ this ones for you babe.” The music began playing as she sang “ We are broken, We can't fix it, There's no cure for our condition, Desperate eyes are staring at me, Should be hopeless but we're happy, It's not perfect here between us Even angels have their demons Trapped inside this twisted circle, It ain't right but it's eternal There's a white light, And it's calling me, And it's promising ecstasy, But I don't wanna go to heaven, If you're going to hell, I will burn with you, I will burn with you, We're not healthy Barely breathing, But this pain keeps my heart beating, We are lost when we're together, But I'll follow you forever, There's a white light, And it's calling me And it's promising ecstasy, But I don't wanna go to heaven, If you're going to hell, I will burn with you, I will burn with you, I don't wanna go to heaven, If you're going to hell, I will burn with you, I will burn with you I don't wanna dream without you, I don't wanna bleed without you, I'll do anything you want me to, Cause I know you'll burn with me too, I don't wanna dream without you, I don't wanna bleed without you, I'll do anything you want me to, Cause I know you'll burn with me too There's a white light, And it's calling me, I don't wanna go to heaven, If you're going to hell I will burn with you, I will burn with you, I don't wanna go to heaven, If you're going to hell I will burn with you, I will burn with you, I don't wanna dream without you, I don't wanna bleed without you, I'll do anything you want me to, Cause I know you'll burn with me too I don't wanna dream without you, I don't wanna bleed without you, I'll do anything you want me to, Cause I know you'll burn with me too, There's a white light, And it's calling me.” The video ended as Alex said “ dam Kara your amazing.” Everyone laughed as the next video played, showing Barry in star labs by himself. He was running around the hall dancing as he began singing “ Dreams That's where I have to go To see your beautiful face anymore, I stare at a picture of you, And listen to the radio, Hope, Hope there's a conversation,Where we both admit we had it good, But until then, It's alienation I know, That much is understood, And I realize, If you ask me how I'm doin', I would say I'm doin' just fine, I would lie and say that you're not on my mind, But I go out, And I sit down, At a table set for two, And finally I'm forced to face the truth, No matter what I say, I'm, not over you.” He than, ran into the cortex as he sang,” Damn, Damn girl you do it well, And I thought you were innocent, Took this heart and put it through hell, And still your magnificent, I, I'm a boomerang, Doesn't matter how you throw me, Turn around, And I'm back in the game, Even better than the old me, But I'm not even close without you, If you ask me how I'm doin', I would say I'm doin' just fine, I would lie and say that you're not on my mind, But I go out, And I sit down, At a table set for two, And finally I'm forced to face the truth, No matter what I say, I'm, not over you.” He than jumped on the desk as he sang “ And if I had the chance, To renew, You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do, I could get back on the right track, But only if you'd be better convinced, So until then, If you ask me how I'm doin', I would say I'm doin' just fine, I would lie and say that you're not on my mind, But I go out, And I sit down, At a table set for two, And finally I'm forced to face the truth, No matter what I say, I'm, not over you, Not over you, Not over you, Not over you.” Barry finished singing as he had a picture of Kara in his hand, a smile on his face. The video ended as everyone turned towards Barry with a confused looks on their faces. Cisco said “ when the hell was this, and why hadn’t this been made into a gif yet.” Everyone laughed as Barry said “ this was when I saw Kara again for the first time in years.” Everyone smiled and said “ awe,” as Barry kissed Kara’s forehead wrapping an arm around her. Everyone smiled as Felicity clicked the next video. It showed Barry and Kara laying on a bed holding hands. Kara than whispered “ take me to the other side,” as Barry smiled and flipped Kara over. He held her wrists in his hands as he sang “ In the beginning I never thought it would be you When we were chillin', Smiling in the photo booth, But we got closer (Yeah), Till you were eating off my spoon, And coming over, And we would talk all afternoon, Tonight we’ll just get drunk, Disturb the peace Bind your hands all over me And then you bite your lip Whisper and say, “We’re going all the way” Tonight, take me to the other side, Sparks fly like the Fourth of July, Just take me to the other side, I see that sexy look in your eyes, And I know, we ain’t friends anymore, If we walk down this road, We’ll be lovers for sho', So tonight kiss me like it’s do or die, And take me to the other side,” Barry than pulled his shirt over his head as he kissed her lips and sang “This could be perfect, But we won’t know unless we try (Try), I know you’re nervous, So just sit back and let me drive, Tonight we’ll just get drunk, Disturb the peace, Bind your hands all over me, And then you bite your lip, Whisper and say, “We’re going all the way”, Tonight, take me to the other side, Sparks fly like the fourth of July, Just take me to the other side, I see that sexy look in your eyes, And I know, we ain’t friends anymore, If we walk down this road, We’ll be lovers for sho', So tonight kiss me like it’s do or die, And take me to the other side (Whoa, whoa, whoa),” He than pulled pulled Kara’s shirt and pulled their pants both down. He than sang “Kiss me like it’s do or die, And take me to the other side, Tonight we’ll just get drunk Disturb the peace, Let your love crash into me, And then you bite your lip, Whisper and say, “We’re going all the way” Tonight, take me to the other side, Sparks fly like the fourth of July, Just take me to the other side, I see that sexy look in your eyes, And I know, we ain’t friends anymore, If we walk down this road, We’ll be lovers for sho' So tonight (So tonight) kiss me like it’s do or die, And take me to the other side Take me to the other side (Whoa) And take me to the other side, (Whoa) Kiss me like it’s do or die, (Whoa) And take me to the other side.” Barry finished singing as they were making out as she put her hands on his boxers. The video ended as everyone stared wide eyed, as Maggie was the first to speak. She than said “ ok hold up your first time was seriously like that, Barry singing you a song about your first time.” Barry and Kara both nodded as everyone jaws dropped. Felicity than laughed and said “ what the fuck was your high school life like high school musical.” Everyone laughed as Kara said “ no we just expressed are feeling with singing since we were both in glee clubs.” Everyone laughed as they played the next video. It showed Barry holding a guitar as someone was playing the drums. He than sang “ Cold hearted in an empty bed Broken pieces, And I know I lost my head, But I lied when I said that I could have lived without you, Cause I can't live without you, If you could see me now from the inside out, You'd see the wreckage of a man trying to find a way out, I couldn't love you more, Love you more, Love you more, Cause I made my mistakes, And you can walk away, You know that ain't nobody gonna love you more Ain't nobody gonna love you more, Heartbreak and the time it takes, From true love to too late Oh man, what a mess I've made Well, I dug my own grave, But I won't live without you No, I won't live without you, If you could see me now from the inside out, You'd see the wreckage of a man trying to find a way out, I couldn't love you more, Love you more, Love you more, Cause I made my mistakes, And you can walk away, You know that ain't nobody gonna love you more Ain't nobody gonna love you more, So put your keys away 'Cause you're not thinking straight, You know that ain't nobody gonna love you more Ain't nobody gonna love you more, Oh yeah, You know that ain't nobody gonna love you more, Ain't nobody gonna love you more, Cause I made my mistakes, And you can walk away, But ain't nobody gonna love you more, Ain't nobody gonna love you more.” Barry finished singing as he had tears in his eyes. Kara was sitting in the stands as she stood up clapping. Barry looked up as he quickly rubbed the tears away. Kara jumped up on stage and pulled him into a hug, as Barry than cried. Barry than said “ I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that I’m broken.” Kara than pulled away as she placed her hands on his checks. She wiped his tears and said “ you are not broken do you here me, you have been through so much in your life just like I have. You are not broken and you don’t ever think that, I love you and I will always love you do you here me.” Barry nodded as more tears fell as Kara pulled him back into the hug. The video ended as all of the girls and some of the boys hand tears in their eyes. Iris than said “ Barry Kara is right you are not broken,” Barry nodded sadly. Everyone looked at each other sadly as they just nodded and clicked the next video. It showed Barry sitting on the piano stool as he began playing. He than sang “ I got flaws I can't disguise, I've been running from them all my life, On the surface I'm all smiles, But I'm only living half a lie, Stuck behind the glass and the walls are closing in, Stuck inside a past that won't let me leave, But I'm in chains while you're breaking free, Stuck behind the glass and I'm waiting for your call, Nothing ever lasts for a prisoner, I'm in chains while you're breaking free, And it's killing me, I got flaws I can't disguise, And you tried to pull me to the light, I can't go back and make it right, And I wonder where you sleep tonight, Stuck behind the glass and the walls are closing in, Stuck inside a past that won't let me leave And I'm in chains while you're breaking free, Stuck behind the glass and I'm waiting for your call, Nothing ever lasts for a prisoner, And I'm in chains while you're breaking free, And it's killing me, We were never born to make it out of this alive, When were never born to make it how could we to survive, Stuck behind the glass and the walls are closing in, Stuck inside a past that won't let me leave, And I'm in chains while you're breaking free, Stuck behind the glass and I'm waiting for your call, Nothing ever lasts for a prisoner, I'm in chains while you're breaking free, And it's killing me.” He finished playing as he looked down at Kara and smiled sadly tears falling down his face. Kara than sat next to him as he leaned his head into the croak of her neck. She than kissed him and said “ you did so good I’m proud of you.” Barry smiled as he kissed her on he lips. The video ended as everyone looked sadly towards Barry and Kara. Oliver than said “ that was incredible Barry I have no words.” Everyone smiled as Iris and joe said in unison “ that was about your dad and mom wasn’t it.” Barry nodded as everyone looked down, Kara than grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to his lips. He smiled at her as he said “ I’m ok you can click the next video.” Everyone nodded as they clicked the next video. It showed Barry shirtless and in short boxer briefs, he had boxing gloves on and was punching a punching bag. This exposed his toned six pack of abs and lean muscles. He than began singing “ Everybody's always, talkin' at me,Everybody's tryin' to get, in my head, I wanna listen to my, own heart talkin' I need to count on, myself instead, (Did you ever), Lose yourself to get, what you want, (Did you ever), Get on a ride and, wanna get off, (Did you ever) Push away the ones, you should've held close, Did you ever let go, Did you ever not know, I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am, I'll give it all I got, that is my plan, Will I find what I lost, You know you can, Bet on it, Bet on it, Bet on it, Bet on it, Bet on me, I want to make it, right, that is the way, to turn my life around, today is the day, am I the type of guy, who means what I say? Bet on it, Bet on it, Bet on it, Bet on it.” It Than showed Barry leaving the gym as he began running and singing. “How will I know if theres, a path we're takin', Should I question every, move I make? With all I've lost, my heart is breakin', I don't wanna make the, same mistake, (Did you ever), Doubt your dream will ever, come true? (Did you ever), Blame the world, but never blame you? (I will never), Try to live a lie again, I don't wanna win this game, if I can't play it my way, I'm not gonna to stop, that's who I am, (who I am), I'll give it all I got that is my plan, (that's my plan), Will I find what I lost, you know you can, (you know you can) Bet on it, Bet on it, Bet on it, Bet on it, Bet on me, I wanna make it right, that is the way, to turn my life around, today is the day, am I the type of guy, who means what I say? Bet on it, Bet on it, Bet on it, Bet on it, Oh hold up, Give me room to think, bring it on down, Gotta work on my swing, Gotta do my own thing, Hold up.” It than show Barry looking in a mirror and singing. “ It's no good at all, to see self, and not recognize, your face, out on my own, it's such a scary place Ooh, The answers are all inside of me all I gotta do, is believe, I'm not gonna stop, Not gonna stop till I get my shot, that's who I am that is my plan, will I end up on top? You can, Bet on it, Bet on it Bet on it, Bet on, You can, Bet on it, Bet on it, Bet on me, I wanna make it, right, that is the way so turn my life around, today is the day, am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it Bet on it, Bet on it, Bet on it, You can bet on me.” It than showed Barry punch the punching bag as it exploded. His whole body was covered in sweat as he said “ you can bet on me.” The video ended as everyone’s jaws were dropped and most of the girls were fanning them selves. Oliver than said “ Jesus Barry, you were ripped.” Everyone laughed as Barry said “ I’m still ripped just not that ripped.” Everyone laughed once more as Kara said “ yep,” Barry than kissed her head as the next video played.” It showed Barry standing in glee rehearsal as a guy was talking to him but he wasn’t paying attention. The guy than said “ Sebastian, earth to Sebastian.” Barry than looked up angry as he said “ sorry I’m a little out of it.” The guy than said “ why is that little whore giving you trouble again.” Barry’s face turned red as he tackled the guy to the ground and began punching him.” He than held his wrists down and screamed “ YOU DONT EVER FUCKING TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY, DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME. IF I EVER HEAR YOU MENTION HER AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE AT THIS FUCKING SCHOLL HELL!” He than stood up and kicked the guy in the stomach before grabbing his backpack and storming out. The video ended as everyone eyes were wide as Alex broke the silence and said “ wow Barry thanks for sticking up to my sister, I probably would have killed him.” Everyone smiled as the next video played, it showed Barry standing on a Stage next to a guy. He wore a white T-shirt as he had a tie around his neck. Their was a packed crowd I’ll or woman and the occasional man. Barry’s eyes widened as he looked at he screen knowing this was something not even Kara knew. The music stared as they began singing. “ Jason, Jason Derulo, Get jazzy on it, I'm that flight that you get on, international, First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable, Cause I know what the girl them need, New York to Haiti, I got lipstick stamps on my passport, You make it hard to leave, Been around the world, don't speak the language But your booty don't need explaining, All I really need to understand is, When you talk dirty to me, Talk dirty to me, Talk dirty to me, Talk dirty to me Get jazzy on it, You know the words to my songs, No habla ingles, Our conversations ain't long, But you know what is I know what the girl them want, London to Taiwan, I got lipstick stamps on my passport, I think I need a new one, Been around the world, don't speak the language, But your booty don't need explaining, All I really need to understand is, When you talk dirty to me, Talk dirty to me, Talk dirty to me, Talk dirty to me, Uno, met your friend in Rio Dos, she was all on me-o, Tres, we can menage a three though Quatro, ooh (2 Chainz!) Barry than ripped off his shirt revealing his abs and tattoos. He than began dancing and doing backflips as the other man began rapping. “ Dos Cadenas, close to genius, Sold out arenas, you can suck my penis, Gilbert Arenas, guns on deck, Chest to chest, tongue on neck, International oral sex Every picture I take, I pose a threat, Bought a jet, what do you expect?, Her pussy's so good I bought her a pet, Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it, Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty" Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it, Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty.” The man stopped rapping as Barry sang “Been around the world, don't speak the language, But your booty don't need explaining, All I really need to understand is, When you talk dirty to me, Talk dirty to me (you you you), Talk dirty to me (yeah yeah), Talk dirty to me (talk to me), Talk dirty to me (oh yeah), Get jazzy on it, What? I don't understand!” As Barry stopped singing the crowd went wild. Barry the pulled off his pants revealing a pair off short red booty shorts.” The video ended as everyone’s including Kara’s jaws were dropped as their eyes were wide. They all screamed “ YOU WERE A STRIPPER,” as Barry’s face was extremely red. Barry than said “ in my defense I made a lot of money and this was when I stayed in France with my uncle for summer vacation.” Iris than said “ in your defense you were a fucking stripper.” Barry than said “ Hey I never had sex unless I knew the girl and I was a preforming stripper I only sang and stripped. I never worked on a pole, and I met some great people in France working their.” Everyone stared at Barry even more shocked, and they couldn’t imagine him as a stripper. They all just laughed as the last video played. It showed Kara and Barry sitting on stage as kara had her hands on Barry’s face. Kara than sang “ I can't win, I can't reign I will never win this game without you, without you, I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same without you, without you I won't run, I won't fly, I will never make it by without you, without you, I can't rest, I can't fight, All I need is you and I, without you, without you, Oh oh oh, You! You! You! Without You! You! You! Without you Can't erase, so I'll take blame But I can't accept that we're estranged without you, without you, I can't quit now, this can't be right, I can't take one more sleepless night without you, without you, I won't soar, I won't climb, If you're not here, I'm paralyzed without you, without you, I can't look, I'm so blind I lost my heart, I lost my mind without you, without you, Oh oh oh, You! You! You!, Without, You! You! You! Without you, I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same without you, without you Without you.” Kara finished singing as Barry smiled tears falling from his eyes. Kara than leaned forwards and said “ I never wanna live without you, I love you.” Barry smiled as he said “ I love you too,” as they two passionately kissed.” The last video ended as everyone smiled, Barry than said “ that was incredible Kara.” Barry smile as he leaned in and kissed her. They all smiled as Barry and Kara kissed. Barry pulled away as he said “ give me two minutes.” He ran out of the room and came back to minutes speeding in front off kara. He took her hands in his as he got down on one knee. Everyone’s eyes widened as Kara looked shocked. Barry than said “ I love you, and you love me, so will you marry me.” Kara looked down st Barry and said “ I don’t know this is all so sudden.” Barry’s face was shocked, sad and in his mind he was screaming “ COME ON SAY YES.” Kara’s face turned into a smile as she screamed “ OF COURSE IM GONNA MARRY YOU, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!” Barry laughed as he put the diamond ring on Kara’s finger and stood up. As Kara laughed He than said “ that was cruel but I’ll admit it was funny.” Kara laughed once more as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in. Once they split the two turned around and everyone stared at them shocked before they all began clapping and hugging. Barry than said “ I have one more surprise for you love.” He than ran it and came back two minutes later with an electric guitar and an amp.” He plugged everything in and said “ this song in my opinion explains us, I hope you love it.” Barry than began playing as he sang “ Just say the word, we'll take on the world, Just say you're hurt, we'll face the worst, Oh, I can see, see the pain in your eyes Oh, believe, believe me and I have tried, No I won't, I won't pretend to know what you've been through, You should've known, I wish it was me, not you, And just say the word, we'll take on the world, And just say you're hurt, we'll face the worst, Nobody knows you, the way that I know you, Look in my eyes, I will never desert you , And just say the word, we'll take on the world And it's the fight, and the fight of our lives, You and I, we were made to thrive, And I am your future, I am your past, Never forget that we were built to last, Step out of the shadows and into my life, Silence the voices that haunt you inside, And just say the word, we'll take on the world, And just say you're hurt, we'll face the worst, Nobody knows you, the way that I know you, Look in my eyes, I will never desert you, And just say the word, we'll take on the world, we'll take on the world, And nobody knows you, the way that I know you, And nobody knows you, the way that I know you We'll fight, we'll crawl into the night, Our world, we'll go, with you by my side, The calm, the storm, we'll face it all, And just say the word, we'll take on the world, And nobody knows you, the way that I know you, Look in my eyes, I will never desert you, And just say the word, (just say the word) we'll take on the world, we'll take on the world.” Barry finished singing as everyone stared in awe hearing him sing for the first time in person. They all began clapping as Kara and Barry kissed. They all hung out a little more as a couple hours they all said their goodbyes and headed thee separate ways. Barry and Kara Were sitting on Barry’s couch, as Kara laid on Barry’s arms. They watched tv as they both fell sleep thinking the same thought. “ * maybe our past coming back to haunt us wasn’t so bad after all.”*


End file.
